Sound Effects and Overdramatics
by Sakuri
Summary: Contains the pairings KaiChazz and a little of BastionTala. When the less than enthusiastic Kai and Chazz are forced into close contact for a fortnight, sparks instantly fly. And not the good kind. Well, not to start with. Yaoi. Slash. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Sound Effects and Overdramatics

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: T (for the moment, though it may go either up or down)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter 1**: First Impressions

**A/N**: Okay, this is a cross-over story with the pairing Kai from Beyblade and Chazz from Yu-gi-oh GX, as well as Tala from Beyblade and Bastion from Yu-gi-oh. It's been rewritten since the first time it was posted, because while after reading over it I remained pleased with the humour and characterization, I just wanted to neaten it up slightly. I recently rediscovered my love of Kai, and felt inspired to return to Beyblading fanfiction. (Chazz is just an added perk...)

---

Chazz Princeton was 17 years old, which, in his mind, qualified him by at least two years for something as insignificant as _staying home alone_!! But noooo… That would have made him happy, something his brothers would never allow. He could just imagine them now, sniggering at his current predicament. He imagined this was their twisted idea of revenge after he'd embarrassed them by losing to Slacker...

Furious, Chazz snarled spitefully at the driver who escorted him down the path to the stretch limo waiting to take him to the place he would be spending the next fortnight. This was so ridiculous! He was Chazz Princeton! He'd won duel tournaments! He'd fought Shadow Riders! He could handle being left alone for _two measly weeks_!

A 'playmate', they'd had the audacity to say. A fucking _playmate_, like he was a child in a nursery. The words still blazed angrily at the forefront of his mind.

_"Come on, Chazz. You didn't think we'd go and leave you home alone for the school holidays, did you? While we're gone we found you a... playmate... to keep you company. He's older, too, so maybe __**he'll**_ _do a better job of keeping you out of trouble than that school of yours..." _

What it amounted to was a babysitter.

What did they expect him to do while they were gone?! Trash the place? Leave home? World domination perhaps?

And now… now he had no escape. What he wouldn't give for Jaden to run in yelling about the world almost ending again… At least, then, he'd have a decent excuse to ditch whatever loser was supposed to be 'looking after' him during this fortnight of hell…

---

It was almost two hours of driving, during which he sat in unacknowledged luxury in the back of the limo, his legs stretched out along the fine leather seats. Lazily, he flicked through the cards of his deck, pausing every now and then before either moving on or discarding a card and replacing it with a new one as he refined the deck yet again. He wondered absently if this 'Kai' person could dual.

That was the name of the prick he'd been landed with. Kai. _God _only knew what he could expect from someone named _Kai_.

The most infuriating part, though, was definitely the age thing. His brothers had packed him off with the excuse that he was 'too young' to stay at home alone – but that didn't stop them from appointing someone _only seven months older_ than him to fucking babysit!! Just because _Kai _was 18. Just because _Kai _was 'responsible'! Ha! Kai could be a drooling moron for all his brothers knew or cared. This was just one more way to humiliate him in cruel and unusual ways.

He shouldn't have to live through this kind of humiliation, he decided firmly. He'd had a lifetime's worth already just by having to be part of that Slypher Red dorm!

Seething, he snatched up a card from the deck in his hand, glancing at it to see the ugly little yellow creature portrayed on the front. No sooner had he set eyes on it, the thing materialized in front of him, its piping voice instantly grating on his frayed nerves.

"Yo boss! Are we nearly there yet? Well, are we?!"

Growling slightly, he swiped at the vaguely transparent apparition, only to have it hover swiftly sideways, avoiding his hand, before moving closer to him to perch on his shoulder.

"Will you get lost, you annoying little pest?!"

The thing – actually named Ojama Yellow, though he often refused to dignify it with a name – only nuzzled closer to him, much to his horror. "Aaaaw, boss, it's okay! I know you don't really mean that!"

"The hell I don't…" was the quiet mutter of response, seconds before he raised a hand and flicked the creature away from him, sending it spiralling into the air with a disappointed squeal. He watched it with exasperation as it swayed about melodramatically, bemoaning its heartache. He could feel an eye tick coming on. And just after he'd gotten rid of the one given to him by Jaden as well…

It was almost a relief to hear his driver announce that they'd arrived. If he was honest, he really wasn't sure which was the better alternative: staying in the God forsaken car with the wretched little demon or getting out and facing some cocky, arrogant git who was no doubt expecting to boss him about for the next two weeks.

The matter was decided for him, however, when Ojama, realising they'd come to a stop at their new destination, grew excited and began zipping around the enclosed space emitting a continuous, high pitched wail of glee. Sweat-dropping, Chazz managed to scramble out onto the driveway and slam the limo door shut just in time to smirk as Ojama flew straight into the closed window, its tiny body plastered unflatteringly against the tinted glass. Giving a mocking little salute, and feeling the first glimmer of amusement he'd experienced all day, he turned to regard the infamous Hiwatari mansion he'd heard so much about.

He wasn't entirely successful in concealing his shock at the sight of the sprawling, elegant structure that stretched out in front of him. His mouth opened a little in surprise. Well… damn! He'd heard Hiwatari was rich, but this was ridiculous! The mansion itself seemed to go on forever, but he could see the landscape behind it that was no doubt private property disappearing way into the distance. Amazed, he glanced over his shoulder to ogle the vast expanse of driveway they'd just driven up. It would probably take at least half an hour to get to where he stood from the gates he could vaguely make out through a scatter of trees.

And to think, this Kai person owned all this exclusively. At only 18! Chazz's brothers had told him that Hiwatari had inherited everything from his grandfather, Voltaire, who'd died some time last year. Since then the teenager had somehow taken over the looming family businesses – which is how Chazz suspected he'd come into contact with his brothers. He had to wonder, in that case, if Hiwatari's business dealings were entirely legal. His brothers' certainly weren't.

Returning his attention to the mansion ahead, he sneered as he looked around at the rest of his surroundings, and folded his arms sulkily, tutting under his breath. "Tchh. Some guys have all the luck…" Then, drawing himself up again, he raised a dismissive eyebrow and adapted his best haughty expression. "Still, my pad's bigger."

He was well aware that this was a blatant lie, but it made him feel better to act superior, and he managed to ignore the incredulous look his escort shot him.

---

Kai had been dreading today. Had been dreading it ever since it had been arranged a month ago, and had pulled every trick he knew to try and get out of it. Being as rich as he was, this should have been a lot easier than it proved.

It was Voltaire's fault, as usual. Even from beyond the grave he was making Kai's life a misery. It was the old man who'd had dealings with the Princeton family – dealings that would be best left forgotten, as he'd realised when Slade Princeton, the oldest of the three brothers, had first contacted him with a proposition. It had sounded so simple back then. The guy had pointed out he had no grudge against Kai, and knew he wasn't responsible for his grandfather's debts. It had been such a simple – an almost ludicrously simple – favour that was asked of him that the bluenette had agreed on the spot, overwhelmed as he'd been trying to settle the thousand and one _other_ problems Voltaire had left him with.

All he had to do, Slade had promised, was keep their bratty brother in line for a fortnight and all debts would be cancelled. Privately, Kai had called him ten kinds of idiot, but he wasn't fool enough to look a gift horse in the mouth. He put it down to family eccentricities and left it at that.

Unfortunately, the time had come for that favour to be called in, and he was beginning to remember just how much he hated children...

Too late now, though.

Sighing, the bluenette shook his head and returned his eyes to the blade spinning lazily in its dish, having been forgotten by him a few minutes ago. The blade, Dranza, seemed to perk up as soon as it felt its master's attention land on it. The blue blur hummed louder as it sped up, suddenly plunging into its attack on the carefully arranged obstacles set around the beydish. One by one, the blade obliterated them on Kai's silent orders.

Pleased, he held out a hand and the blade instantly shot toward him, smacking heavily against his palm. He curled his fingers around it tightly, lowering it to his side and running his thumb over the bit at its centre.

He was debating whether to launch it again when he heard the static buzz of the intercom behind him. He turned, pressing the button next to the flashing light that indicated the ground floor foyer.

"…Sir, they're here."

He cringed. Brilliant. Just what he'd been looking forward to… "I'll be down in a second," was all he said, however.

The bluenette looked around the training room, taking a moment to enjoy the solitude he was not likely to get for some time coming. All he could hope for was that this kid wasn't anything like Max or, God forbid, Tyson. If he was he'd definitely end up killing _something_, whether himself or the other, by the end of the stay.

Finally admitting that he couldn't stall any longer, the blader crossed the room to the door and continued down the corridor and one or two flights of stairs. He was descending the last few steps when he set eyes on them; the attendant and the kid – Chazz, wasn't it?

Chazz had his back to him, his head tilted upwards as he surveyed the mansion's décor and his arms folded defensively over his chest. The boy dressed entirely in black, from his jeans to his T-shirt to the knee-length coat he wore that came in at his waist and made Kai think it had been tailored for a woman. He repressed this thought quickly, though, afraid his amusement would show if he dwelled too long on it.

He coughed lightly, announcing his presence and making the boy whirl around. Instantly, bitter grey eyes fixed on him unwaveringly. He was almost slightly relieved. Definitely not like Tyson then.

The attendant nodded at him in greeting, giving a slight absent-minded bow. "Mr Hiwatari." Kai glanced at him in acknowledgement, prompting him to continue. "You have contact numbers and other necessities? Good. If neither of you have any questions, I'll be on my way now." The man bowed again half-heartedly to both of them before turning on his heel to be shown out by the same butler who had admitted them.

Kai felt the fleeting urge to call him back, but he shoved the moment of weakness away. He'd have to be alone with this kid soon enough and he'd be just as uncomfortable whenever that happened to be. Might as well get it over with now.

Expressionless, his eyes skimmed over the other, taking mental notes on irrelevant things, before pausing on the object clasped, seemingly forgotten, in his hand. A deck of cards.

Kai smirked. So Chazz still played card games? That was almost sweet – in a naïve, childish kind of way that he doubted he'd be able to take for more than today…

---

Chazz stared at the blue-clad stranger in front of him, unimpressed. Oh admittedly, he'd been taken in by the size of the mansion and display of wealth – but Hiwatari himself was a major let-down. Where was _his _classy appearance? Shouldn't he look rich or something? Kai just looked like a normal teenager. He even had tattoos! The upper class weren't _supposed _to have _tattoos_!

He glanced down and caught sight of something blue and shiny clutched in the older boy's hand.

His eyebrows rose automatically, sweat-drop forming. Oh God. Kai still played with toys…? What kind of moron had they left him with?!

---

**Sakuri**: Looool. Hope you like. Nothing too important has been rewritten, but I wanted to get rid of the OCs. I can't believe I used original characters. My own pet peeve!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Sound Effects and Overdramatics

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: T (for the moment, though it may go either up or down)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter 2**: Midnight Meetings

---

"So this is the famous Hiwatari mansion?" Chazz was the first to break the silence. He glanced around, sniffing, an almost disdainful smirk in place. "I heard it was bigger."

Oddly, Kai only smiled coldly. "It used to be," he said. "I had the east wing removed to make room for the training field."

The black haired teen's face fell. After a few seconds his eyes narrowed as he glared wordlessly at the smug bluenette.

A sudden beeping tune filled the tense atmosphere. Kai blinked as the polyphonic sound of 'Eye of the Tiger' seemed to emanate from the boy in front of him. Chazz's expression didn't change for a moment, before the tune abruptly seemed to register and colour flared into his cheeks in embarrassment.

Kai didn't react other than to fold his arms as he watched the boy begin to scramble in his pockets for the errant phone. A vicious glare was cast in his direction.

"This isn't mine!" Chazz snarled quickly. "Slacker must have been messing with it again!"

The blader merely smirked as the younger teen whipped out his obviously expensive mobile, making a show of flipping the elegant silver structure open and raising it to his ear. With a sneer, he turned his back on Kai and took several steps away. As the person on the other end began to speak, he wandered even farther, disappearing into the nearest room, which happened to be one of the vast sitting rooms.

Shaking his head, the bluenette glanced around, catching sight of a passing maid. Nodding at her, he asked her if the room that had been set aside for Chazz had been made ready. When she answered that she wasn't sure, he ordered her to go check and fix anything that needed fixing. Left alone, his gaze strayed to the room Chazz had entered. Hands in his pockets, he trailed after the younger teen.

Stood in the middle of the room, he once again had his back to Kai, the phone pressed to his ear. His rather condescending voice spat words into the mouthpiece. "Jaden! I'm not going to say it again! Put someone else on the phone, someone I can actually talk to without developing a migraine!" He paused, walking forward as he did, but stopping dead after a few paces. "What?! No, not that bloody posh twit - Bastion, hi."

Unseen by the other where he stood, Kai ducked his head an smiled in amusement as he listened, one shoulder resting against the door frame. He watched as the duellist paced absently about the room, occasionally stopping to pick up and examine the odd ornament from the fireplace or table.

"What do you mean I've left a card behind? Of course I haven't! I checked twice before I left!"

Raising an eyebrow, Kai wondered if the kid had some kind of obsessive compulsive disorder. Why else would he be so concerned about leaving behind _one single card_?

But whatever the reason, Chazz was becoming visibly distressed. "Well what are you still doing back there?! Get down here with it! What if I need to duel?!"

There was a lengthy pause as Chazz listened to whatever this 'Bastion' was saying. He didn't seem happy about it. "Of course I can expect you to come all this way! Why wouldn't I?! And, no, for your information, I don't think - Alexis?"

The black haired teen still hadn't noticed Kai's presence. Entering the room further, he sat himself on one of the plush couches, crossing his legs and proceeding to listen in on the one-sided conversation.

"So is someone coming with my card?" was the first thing he asked of this new presence, Alexis. "Well you better make him! I - What? What does that have to do with anything?"

Curious, Kai sat forward, certain he could see the tell-tale signs of discomfort in the younger boy.

"I-I don't know…" said Chazz, sounding faintly puzzled. "He has blue hair. What? I really have _no _idea. Why would you even ask me that?!"

Finally, Kai couldn't resist the urge to speak up. "I also have red eyes and tattoos, if you care to tell her that."

Chazz whirled around so fast it was a miracle he didn't fall. His shock was evident on his face. From where he sat halfway across the room, Kai could hear the girl on the phone laughing madly.

Chazz didn't even bother saying goodbye before closing the phone with a loud click. "How dare you listen to my private conversations?!"

"It was about me," the bluenette pointed out calmly. "Why shouldn't I listen?"

"It was not!" the duellist immediately lied, although the faint colouring returning once again to his face betrayed him.

With a shrug, the blader rose to his feet. "I was going to show you to your room, if you're done."

Grey eyes glared daggers at him. Kai figured that was the only consent he was going to get.

Sighing, he headed for the foyer again and up the stairs. He didn't check if Chazz was following him. He didn't really care.

---

Chazz Princeton was in hell. How he'd ever had the urge to criticise Duel School was beyond him. He'd have paid half his fortune to be there right then, even if it meant listening to Jaden's inane prattling and having Alexis's continuous taunts of short skirts and tight uniforms…

Sighing, he looked down at the splay of cards in front of him, scattered across the mattress. He'd counted them at least twice, and sure enough Bastion had been right: he was one short. But for the life of him, he couldn't work out which one he'd left behind.

Looking around the room absently, he took in the sight of the small, cosy fireplace set into the far wall, the rug in front of it, the fancy mirror opposite him and his reflection which showed him sat cross legged atop the curtained four-poster bed. He glared back at himself, feeling out of place for some reason. He had no idea why. It wasn't like he was unaccustomed to luxury and comfort. He'd grown up in surroundings like this.

Maybe it was just the fact that this was _Kai's _luxury and comfort he was being surrounded by.

He was rich, had always been rich - but Kai was richer, and he hated that.

Letting out a growl of frustration, he glanced down at his watch. It had been several hours since he'd last seen the bluenette, during dinner, which he'd eaten quickly and been shown sullenly back to his room. Since the argument over the phone call, he'd refused to utter a word to the older teen. They'd known each other for over twelve hours now and had uttered only a handful of sentences in that first few minutes. Nothing, after that.

They both knew the situation they'd been left in, there was no need to discuss it. Chazz knew he'd only end up sniping about it anyway. He wanted to rant about the idiocies of people in general and blame everything on Kai _fucking _Hiwatari. There was something about that boy which made him dislike him instantly. Possibly the fact that he seemed set on treating Chazz like a child. He'd done it from the moment they'd locked glares. That infuriatingly superior smirk had first tipped Chazz off to the bluenette's attitude toward him, which had been further proven by him eavesdropping on his conversations and then again at dinner, when he'd been as patronizing as ever…

For God's sake, he was only seven months older!

Forcing deep breaths, he willed himself to return to relative calm. It was now quarter past twelve at night and he was becoming increasingly aware of his need for a drink. Silently, he cursed his so-called host for not anticipating his needs and wondered if he could find a kitchen in this bloody labyrinth of a house.

He rose with a strained stretch, stiff from sitting in one place for so long. As he stood, he paused to examine his reflection. He wore only baggy black pyjama pants now, which hung precariously from slim hips. He'd foregone wearing a shirt for once, revealing the midnight blue piercing through his navel. He'd had it done right after graduating from his second year at Duel Academy, something of a miniature rebellion against both his teachers and his brothers. Not that it counted for anything, as he'd then proceeded to keep the piece of jewellery secret from everyone but himself.

Grey eyes travelled towards the door. Really, he had no choice. His thirst would never let him get any sleep. He let out a frustrated huff as he realised he'd have to go trekking across half of this damn mansion to find a kitchen…

---

He'd left his room twenty minutes ago and, as it turned out, the Hiwatari mansion was surprisingly unnerving in the dead of night when it was deserted and dark. Who'd have thought?

Chazz rolled his eyes, exasperated with himself for his skittishness. He was being ridiculous! He felt as bad as Syrus, and that was saying something!

Drawing himself up, he focused on not letting his imagination get the best of him. Just because the entire house was almost pitch black, and there didn't seem to be another soul alive in whatever wing this happened to be, and just because he had become hopelessly lost within minutes of leaving his room - none of it was any cause for panic.

Or so he told himself.

And to top it all off, he was freezing his ass off. _Why _hadn't he put a shirt on before getting up to wander the maze of corridors…? Forget the glass of water, he'd be lucky if he could find his nice, warm four-poster bed again.

He turned into another corridor, wondering vaguely if he'd been here before. Each one looked the same to him.

Suddenly, he froze. He could have sworn he heard something ahead of him. It was too dark to see very far, and he could only peer helplessly into the shadows. What was that? Since when did deserted mansions make noise?!

Abruptly, that last thought seemed to register in his mind. God, was he going to end up anymore of a superstitious prat before the night was through? Shaking himself, he made an effort to steel his nerves, managing to convince himself that he was simply overreacting to his hyperactive imagination. With all that in mind, he forced himself forward into the shadowed hallway.

It was just the normal sounds old houses sometimes made. The only reason he was scared – wait, scared? Chazz Princeton didn't _do _scared. The only reason he was… _unnerved_ just the tinniest bit was because he was somewhere new, with only a boy he already hated and several dozen nameless, scurrying servants for company.

However, the fact remained that he still felt the impulse to check over his shoulder every five seconds, which didn't really help anyway, as all he could see was yet more shadows that seemed to take on every suspicious shape imaginable before his eyes.

Shuddering, he told himself to stop being so paranoid and made to face front again – just in time to collide with something, or _someone_, hard enough to send him back a few steps.

'Unnerved' out of his wits and taken totally by surprise, Chazz Princeton proceeded to let out the most humiliating _shriek _of his teenage life.

---

At half past twelve, the bluenette blader had only just managed to get to sleep.

He'd spent most of the day making arrangements for his unwanted house guest. After the younger teen's phone call, while Kai had been showing him to his room, Chazz had turned around and snidely informed him that a friend of his would most probably be showing up sometime soon bearing his precious _card_. Now, usually, Kai would have simply flipped off the spoilt little brat that he'd quickly taken an intense dislike to and told him that the mansion was private property, meaning that he didn't allow anyone Chazz pleased to waltz in and out. To be fair, he didn't really give that much of a damn, but he would have done it just to piss the kid off.

But he wasn't stupid. There was no doubt in his mind that Chazz would instantly have gone whinging to his brothers. Kai didn't know exactly what the relationship between the siblings was like, but he wasn't willing to take the risk of Chazz causing trouble for him. The last thing he needed was for Slade to get offended and call the deal off.

And so he'd consented grudgingly, even going so far as to pass round the instructions to his staff that any representative of Duel Academy was to be allowed entrance into the mansion. He'd further astounded himself by making the effort to call the school itself to find out exactly who was being sent out to meet the demands of the haughty 17 year old. It turned out to be a friend of Chazz's – or someone that could pass for one – and one of the people he'd talked with over the phone, Bastion.

Later, he'd attempted to make conversation by informing the duellist of this during dinner, but he'd received no response, and so had promptly given up.

He'd been glad when the other teen had disappeared for the rest of the evening, even though it left him with nothing more to do than return to some of the paperwork that always seemed to need filling in. After Voltaire had died, he'd been the one left in charge of the dozen or so family businesses, meaning that by the time he'd turned 18 he was well accustomed to dealing with matters of money and having to negotiate with God only knew how many other businessmen who made the mistake of seeing him as a child out of his league. In fact, he found he was much better with them than he was interacting with people his own age – especially people like Chazz.

What was he supposed to say and do around someone so antisocial and purposely uncooperative? He wondered if this was how Tyson and the other Bladebreakers felt around him. The thought almost made him smile before he remembered that this was his comeuppance.

Not that he had ever been anything like Chazz. He'd never been _that _obnoxious, surely…

And so, exhausted by the stress the other boy's mere presence had caused, Kai fell into bed at half past twelve.

…Which was why, when he was awoken not even a full five minutes later by the most inhuman screams he'd ever heard almost directly outside his bedroom door, he was not best pleased, to say the least.

---

Several things happened to Chazz at once.

Number One: his eyesight impaired by the total, idiotic lack of lighting around the mansion, he made the easy and no doubt common mistake of walking into something. At least, he assumed it was a something, until he was corrected by incident Number Two.

Number Two: the something screamed right back at him in the darkness – ahem, not that _he'd _screamed in the first place, mind…

Number Three: the door he'd fallen back against was yanked open, sending him tumbling backwards and flooding the hallway with light.

Blinking against the sudden assault on his vision, it took him a moment to regain his bearings. When he did, he found himself sprawled at the feet of a certain bluenette, who was currently looking down at him with both bemusement and the urge to kill written all over his expression, seeming caught between the two. Kai had obviously been the one to open the door. But then…

Who the hell had he walked into?!

Lowering his gaze slightly, he finally laid eyes on the third presence, who seemed to be in much the same state of confusion as Chazz. Very pale, wide eyes looked back at him with a startled expression. Vibrant scarlet hair hovered in fine strands in front of his face, slightly disorderly from the recent tumble he'd taken due to his collision with Chazz.

Bewildered, they continued to stare at each other for several long seconds, before both turning to Kai from their positions on the hallway floor and demanding, "Who the hell is he?!"

But the bluenette remained wordless, his eyes closed in exasperation, fists clenched at his sides and one eyebrow developing a stress-induced twitch. Surely these types of things didn't happen to other people. Scenarios like this couldn't be normal. They just couldn't.

"_What the fuck is going on_?!" Even to his own ear, his voice sounded mildly hysterical, but he figured that in this moment in time he could be excused.

Instantly, both figures pointed at the other and began rattling off excuses and explanations that invariable directed the blame away from themselves.

"It was his fault –"

"Was not! You're the one who wasn't looking where he was going!"

"Me? _Hello_?! It wasn't _me _who screamed like a girl!"

"Yes it _was_!"

"You _both _scream like girls," the bluenette muttered, more to himself than either of the arguing pair, but it had the desired effect of shutting both up as they proceeded to blush a light pink.

Running a hand through his already mussed up hair, Kai looked between the two, still extremely aware of how surreal this situation was. "…Not that I don't love these midnight chats, but can I ask what both of you _want_?"

He watched as Chazz's colour deepened further as his embarrassment grew. "I… I got lost." Quickly adapting his superior façade, he crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin in the air, sniffing dismissively (which would have been a lot more effective if he hadn't still been sat at Kai's feet). "Honestly, how hard would it have been for you to have a glass of water sent up to my room? Or isn't such basic service _available_?"

Casting his eyes upward in exasperation, the blader turned his attention toward the redhead. "And what about you?"

Tala Ivanov turned icy blue eyes toward his best friend and team mate. "_Me_? I wasn't aware that _I _needed a reason to be in your house."

"Well when you're sneaking about outside my room, yeah, you kinda do."

Adapting an eerily similar position to Chazz, Tala merely raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. "I was doing no such thing. Martha let me in and I was just coming to find you. That's hardly _sneaking_."

Kai would have asked Tala what on Earth he wanted at half twelve at night, but he knew better than to question the wolf blader's unfathomable logic. Doing so only ever resulted in a severe headache, as he'd learned the hard way. And so he only shook his head, raising a hand to rub his eyes tiredly. "Fine. I don't care. But both of you can go to fucking bed and leave me alone until morning."

The duellist snorted. "Disturbing your beauty sleep are we?"

Surprising all three, Tala chuckled at the comment and joined in. "Nah, Kai doesn't need beauty sleep. He's always gonna be that gorgeous."

The bluenette tensed slightly as he noticed Chazz's shock at the blatant flirt from his redheaded friend. He was used to Tala, but some people didn't take well to his inappropriate comments, especially since they were usually directed at something male.

But after a few moments of silence, the duellist merely rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I look better on my worst days."

And with that he stood up, brushing down the black pyjama pants he wore. His piercing glinted in the light from Kai's room.

A smirk settled itself on Tala's lips as he looked between the two, winking mischievously at the bluenette. "Y'know, he might just be right."

Chazz shrugged off the comment, thoroughly in his element now that someone had fuelled his ego even the tiniest bit. "Of course I'm right. I'm _always_ right."

Short-tempered, Kai glared at both of them. "Are you _going _anytime soon?"

The redhead waved him off, also rising to his feet as he muttered, "Yeah, yeah. You should really try and calm down. It's not good to go to bed wound up."

That did it. "If I could get to bed in the _first _place, I wouldn't be wound up!!!"

"Alright, I'm going!" Tala answered, his hands raised in defeat. The only response he got was to have the door slammed in his face. Not seeming the least bit affronted by this, the redhead glanced once at Chazz, nodding his goodbye, before sauntering off in the opposite direction, hands casually in his pockets.

Left alone, the black haired teen let out a, "Humph!" of annoyance. Turning on his heel, he'd taken two steps before his dilemma occurred to him. "Uhm… can someone show me back to my room…?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Sound Effects and Overdramatics

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: T (for the moment, though it may go either up or down)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter 3**: Unwanted Reunions

---

Morning was an odd affair.

Kai had never been a fan of those first few hours one was forced to live through after waking up. He found that he didn't function all that well during them. Today was no different – well, unless you count the fact that he was also having to endure the company of not one but two of those horrid creatures called 'morning people'.

Finally making his way to the main kitchen downstairs, he padded in feeling half-dead, as always. Habitually, he wondered past the island table, at which sat both Chazz and Tala, staring at him curiously. He noticed neither. On his way past, however, he did grab the newspaper out of the redhead's hand, still without actually acknowledging the others' presence. Paper in hand, he headed straight for the coffee maker.

"…Is he always like this?" The vaguely familiar voice drifted through his head.

It was followed by Tala's amused answer, "No, not always. Sometimes he trips, as well."

Finally realising there were other people in the room, he turned to level a glare at the second. "I don't _trip_."

"Deny all you like…" came the airy reply as Tala returned to his bowl of cereal, smiling serenely.

Frowning, Kai turned his back on the two in favour of coffee. Pouring some into the cup that sat ready, he didn't bother tainting the amazing black liquid with milk and sugar, as Tala always urged him to. Why would he want to detract from the caffeinated goodness that was pure black coffee?

He turned, eyeing his guests warily. Chazz was already dressed in trademark black jeans and soft black polo-neck. Tala, on the other hand, was still clad in the T-shirt and shorts he used as pyjamas (lovely, how he asked permission before staying the night…), but even so he looked as awake as ever, which was more than could be said for Kai.

Tentatively, the bluenette took up one of the stools surrounding the island, cradling his coffee as if it was his only precious possession in the world. He was sure he caught Chazz rolling his eyes, but he ignored him, instead flipping open the paper to the business section.

"Anyway, what were we talking about again?" Tala asked of the younger duellist around a mouthful of 'Captain Crunch'. He thought for a moment, swallowed, then answered his own question with, "Oh yeah, you were gonna tell me about your friend. The one that's showing up here today."

"Bastion? He's…" Chazz trailed off, scowling slightly. He shrugged and took a bite from the corner of one of the toast triangles set out in front of him.

Kai blinked, a sudden moment of recollection hitting him. "Isn't he the one you called a posh twit?"

Immediately, Chazz sent him a glare, which quite plainly said, _And who asked you? _To Tala, he shrugged slightly. "He's also a science geek. It's how he wins all his duels."

The redhead tilted his head to the side. "Duels?"

"Yeah, y'know, Duel Monsters?" He paused to rummage in his pocket, pulling out the deck of cards Kai had already glimpsed.

"Cool. So… what're they?"

Kai wondered absently if Chazz was unstable or something as he watched the younger teen proceeded to act as though he were having an aneurysm.

"WHAT?! How can you not know what Duel Monsters is?!"

Even Tala seemed taken aback. "Apparently the same way as _you_ not knowing what beyblading is."

That caught the bluenette's attention. "_Seriously_?! Where have you been _living_?"

Grey eyes flashed as they turned on him. "Did I _tell you _that you could speak to me?"

"Did I _tell you _that you could be sleeping in the garden?"

Chazz sneered and looked away, wrinkling his nose. "Whatever. You two are seriously deprived never to have heard of the greatest sport in history."

Kai mimicked his tone of voice perfectly. "The greatest sport in history would be beyblading, not some childish little _card game_."

Chazz rounded on him, fists clenched at his sides. "I'd like to see _you _play a Shadow Duel!"

"What the fuck is a _Shadow Duel_? Like it can even be a real sport! I can imagine the injuries now – papercuts everywhere!"

The raven haired boy growled low in his throat, scorn evident in his voice. "And I suppose your toy spinning tops require so much more skill!"

"_Toys_?!"

"Uhm… guys?"

Together they turned on the interrupting redhead, snarling out, "_What_?!" in perfect unison.

Tala raised an eyebrow. "Kinda scary, but moving on…" he muttered in an undertone. "Are you two gonna be like this all day?"

Chazz seemed to realise he'd totally lost his usually cold and superior air and visibly reigned himself in, half turning his back on the bluenette and folding his arms moodily. "He started it…"

Kai cast a pissed off glare at the back of the boy's head but didn't say anything in response.

"Well that's peachy," the redhead deadpanned, glancing between them. Sighing, he got up to take his empty bowl over to the sink, speaking over his shoulder as he went. "I don't see how you both expect to survive the fortnight if you can't get along for ten minutes."

"It's not _my _fault I'm stuck here," snapped Chazz.

"Trust me, it was hardly _my _choice," was the quick retort from Kai.

Seeing yet another argument brewing, Tala swiftly inserted himself between the two. "My point _being_, unless you plan on dividing this place in two and spending the next two weeks without ever laying eyes on each other, you're gonna have to stop fighting all the time."

Chazz stared at the redhead for several seconds, blinking, before turning to look seriously at Kai. "So should I take the kitchen or you...?"

"That's not what he said," the irritated bluenette ground out through gritted teeth.

Seeing that progress was hardly being made, Tala shook his head, deciding to give up on the matter for the time being. "Look, I'm sure both of you must be bored out of your minds round here –"

Kai snorted, taking a final sip of his coffee and neatly folding the newspaper. "Speak for yourselves. _Some of us _have work to be doing."

"As I was _saying_, why don't you show Chazz around, Kai? Don't you think it'd be wise to avoid another incident like last night?"

But the bluenette shook his head, his expression, for once, quite genuine. "Can't. I really do have work. You'll have to do it."

As they spoke, Chazz remained seated, seething quietly. They were doing it again; treating him like a kid. They sounded like parents trying to decide which one would get stuck with him for the day.

"I'm sure I'll figure my own way around," he attempted to intervene.

The redhead glanced at him. "Yeah right. After you've spent another five nights wandering around aimlessly."

Chazz flushed slightly and scowled.

"Fine. Let me get dressed and I'll give you the tour," Tala finally decided, shooting the bluenette an annoyed look.

Kai only shrugged, exiting the kitchen feeling much better. After all, he'd managed to get rid of both of them for the whole morning.

---

Chazz couldn't help but notice that Tala was one of the girliest looking boys he'd ever met.

The redhead had flawless skin and decidedly pretty features, from his ever so slightly upturned nose to the icy, long-lashed eyes that flashed almost silver every time he was amused. He was forever brushing away long red bangs from his face with slender fingers that looked as if they received regular manicures. He even stood and walked like a female, though it was subtle. Chazz guessed that most people wouldn't even notice the rather camp mannerisms.

He'd found he much preferred the bluenette's apparently gay best friend over Kai himself. Though the redhead was slightly more ditzy and flirtatious than the people Chazz would usually deign to spend time with, he figured he had to make the best of a bad situation. Tala had made him smile several times now with his odd little comments and questions – something Chazz had sworn he wouldn't do during this stay. Grudgingly – very, _very _grudgingly – he realised he actually liked the redhead to some small extent.

He wondered absently how Kai and Tala could be friends. The bluenette was obviously obnoxious as hell, patronising, full of himself, snobbish and cold, while Tala was a blatant flirt, constantly curious, chatty and prone to acting rather blonde. Chazz, of course, didn't find _any _of the listed traits particularly attractive, but he was aware that two people who were such polar opposites rarely seemed as close as those two.

A sudden thought occurred to him. He hoped they weren't boyfriends. Eugh, how gross would that be? Having to sit around while they made out–

He shuddered, breaking off that particular thought.

But yeah, maybe that made sense. Maybe that was why they hung around each other, even though their personalities were so mismatched. Of course! They were probably doing it like bunnies!

…Eew.

Great. Just great. He had now officially creeped himself out.

A sudden snapping in front of his face shocked him out of his thoughts – thankfully – as Tala clicked his fingers sharply.

"Uhm, helloooo? You haven't said a word in ten minutes. Are you even listening?"

"No," was the point-blank answer. He was suddenly less inclined to like Tala with the thought constantly lingering that the redhead was desperate enough to go near Kai. Sure, maybe the blue haired blader could be termed by _some _people to be 'good looking' – at a stretch – but no amount of looks would ever improve that personality. Chazz felt mildly disgusted that Tala would even _consider _screwing him – which he apparently had done and was doing!

"Well anyway," Tala went on, ignoring Chazz's abruptly sour mood, "at least you know how to get back to your room now. Kai's room is just up that hallway, there. It's the… uhm, fifth one on the left, I think. Mine's two doors down from that."

Chazz scowled. _Oh, how convenient. Rooming so close together. No wonder he wanders in and out of this place as he pleases._

"I used to sleep much further away, down on the second floor, but it was too much hassle."

_I'll bet it was. Poor you, having to go all that way for a goodnight tumble… _

Tala smiled to himself, oblivious to his companion's mental ranting. "Kai got so sick of me getting lost all the time he ended up having to switch my rooms."

_Why are you telling me the sordid details?! _

"You're probably wondering why I'm here all the time, right? Tyson's always asking the same thing. You wouldn't _believe _some of the conclusions he'd come to."

_I'll bet I would. Bet he was right on the money, too! _

"To be honest, I've always stayed with Kai. It's kind of a habit now. And it's better than going back to Russia, anyway. He's really a nice person when you get to know him."

_Oh, and you __**know**__ him alright… _

Tala finally stopped walking, turning to the black haired teen with a puzzled frown. "You don't say much, do you?"

---

The two returned to the ground floor just in time, as it happened. No sooner had they descended the main staircase together, the butler – George – rushed past them, heading in the direction of the front door.

Tala called after him, demanding to know what was going on.

George paused just long enough to inform them that the representative of Duel Academy was just about to arrive.

Chazz immediately rolled his eyes at the term 'representative', muttering, "Jeez, Bastion hardly needs any _more _airs and graces…" Nevertheless, his expression was pleased at the news.

They watched as George opened the door, bowing formally to a rather drenched Bastion Misawa. Instantly, Bastion's familiar and aristocratic voice rang out, grating on Chazz's nerves within the second.

"It's positively chilly out there! It's _lashing_ down!" As he spoke, he was peeling off the coat he'd worn and handing it to the butler. Underneath he still wore his Ra Yellow uniform.

Turning, he laid eyes on the other duellist. "Chazz! So good to see you!"

Chazz, however, was in no mood for pleasantries. "Never mind that. Do you have my card? Where is it? You didn't get it wet, did you?"

"Ah, your card. Yes, yes, I have it here somewhere…" Opening his blazer, he pulled out one of the many decks he had strapped inside. From the top of it he took a single card and held it out.

Barely containing his excitement, the duellist propelled himself across the distance between them and snatched the card from the other's hand. Yes! Finally! He had his full deck again!

"Aaawww, boss, I knew you loved me!"

Chazz froze as the all too familiar voice rang in his ears. Looking down at the card in his hand, he slowly flipped it over… only to reveal nothing more than–

The yellow creature materialized barely an inch from his face. With a shocked cry he recoiled away from it, but that was hardly about to stop Ojama Yellow. It let out a gleeful wail and threw itself at its master, arms outstretched ecstatically.

Frantic, Chazz whipped a hand up, batting the pest away. "What?! _No_!!"

Unnoticed by him, both Bastion and Tala watched on in bemusement, twin expressions of concern written all over their faces at Chazz's odd behaviour. What on Earth was he doing? He looked like he was trying to hit thin air!

Abruptly, the black haired teen rounded on the newcomer, fury in his eyes. He waved his salvaged card madly in Bastion's face. "What do you think you're doing, bringing this thing back here? I was so close to getting rid of it! You have no _idea_!"

Wide eyed, Bastion shrugged innocently. "Well Chazz, _you _were the one who insisted I return it to you."

"But why didn't you _tell _me which one it was?!"

"You never asked."

"_Aargh_!" Chazz could think of nothing else to do but let out the frustrated scream, burying his hands in his hair as Ojama flew dizzying circles around his head like some demented canary.

That was the moment Kai chose to enter on the scene. He glanced sceptically toward Chazz, yet again beginning to question his state of mind, but quickly shrugged it off when he laid eyes on his latest guest. Bastion immediately held out a hand in greeting, which Kai took with some surprise. He'd half expected this duellist to be just like Chazz.

"I'm Bastion Misawa, and you must be Kai Hiwatari. So nice to meet you."

The bluenette nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut short as Tala appeared from nowhere, subtly elbowing his friend out of the way and grasping Bastion's still outstretched hand himself.

"Tala Ivanov," he introduced himself without hesitation, smiling. Kai had seen that smile before and knew full well what it meant, but he did nothing more than roll his eyes at the redhead, who chose to ignore him.

Instead, Tala took it upon himself to steal the role of host from his blue haired friend. "You're very welcome to stay a while. I'm sure the journey here took quite a while, did it?"

Bastion nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes. I'd be delighted to stay just a few hours, if that's okay."

"That's perfect," Tala practically purred.

His moment was interrupted, however, by Chazz. "Why won't you just _leave __**me ALONE?!**_"

Startled, they turned in time to watch him lose all semblance of control, flailing about almost comically, apparently fighting against something only he was aware of. The spectacle lasted almost a minute, and by the time he'd finished the duellist was left panting and sweating slightly, his hair in disarray and one eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"…Is he okay?" Kai asked quietly, of no one in particular.

Bastion sighed, his hands on his hips. "He does have a tendency to do this occasionally. I'd speculate it's something that happens to powerful duellists. Jaden occasionally does something similar – talking to thin air, I mean – although his episodes are usually less… ah, violent." He sweat-dropped sheepishly as he finished.

The bluenette was a little more concerned than Bastion, though. "Chazz? Who're you talking to?"

The duellist turned wild eyes toward them. "Don't tell me _you _can't see it either?! This is ridiculous! Why am I the only one who gets to put up with this whiny little pipsqueak?!"

Kai couldn't help but smile at that phrasing, but refrained from suggesting that perhaps Chazz and his imaginary friend were more alike than the boy might like to think. Instead he shrugged and turned back to Bastion. "Sorry, but I have some papers that need finishing today, but I'm sure Tala'd be more than happy to entertain you while you're here."

Bastion smiled and nodded. "That would be splendid. Thank you."

In a flash, Kai had retreated yet again to whatever workplace he spent most of his time, leaving a resigned but thoroughly ticked off Chazz, a rather fixated Tala who had yet to remove his eyes from the second duellist and a perfectly oblivious Bastion.

"This place is rather wonderful, isn't it?" Bastion commented at length, glancing around in admiration. "I can't imagine what it'd be like to _live _here."

Chazz glared. "Not all it's cracked up to be," he deadpanned. "The service sucks."

"_Anyway_," the redhead abruptly interrupted them, "what would you guys like to do, since Kai's abandoned us all?"

Chazz folded his arms. "Can't I just go to my room?"

At that, Tala smirked slyly. "Sure! You can do what you want – as long as you can find your way there, that is."

A small vein appeared on the duellist's forehead as he fought to control his temper. Of course he couldn't find his way there, as Tala well knew!

Bastion chuckled. "Well I suppose you're stuck with us, Chazz."

"Humph. Looks like," he muttered sourly.

---

They ended up doing nothing more than sitting in front of the unbelievably large television set that took up a whole wall of the sitting room. It was too windy and wet to go outside and none of them could be bothered doing anything that required more energy than this.

"Hey! Put that back on, I was watching that!"

"It was an advert for skin cleanser, Tala."

"I realise that. How do you _think _my skin gets this clear?"

"…Do you hear yourself when you speak?"

"You two are impossible. Now, if you wouldn't mind, my show's about to start."

"I told you already, I'm not watching this!"

"Whyever not?"

"The Chazz doesn't _do_ 'Discovery Channel'."

"What he _means _is he wants 'Buffy' back on."

"I didn't say that!"

Well, maybe watching TV required a bit more energy than they'd first thought, but at least they weren't bored. That particular argument had taken place half an hour ago, and all three were currently absorbed in watching 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer' as Tala had insisted. It hadn't taken long for the other two to reluctantly get caught up in it.

"She's such an idiot," the redhead muttered quietly, eyes never leaving the screen, on which was plastered the image of a brooding blond vampire. "Who in their right minds would say 'no' to _that_?!"

Neither of his fellow viewers commented, although Bastion cast him a strange look.

"Isn't he evil?" Chazz asked after a while.

"No, he _used _to be, but then he got a soul, which is kind of a recycled plot but it worked anyway. Now he's all repentant and in love with her."

"…Oh."

"It'd never work out between them," Bastion stated, making the other two look at him with raised eyebrows. He flushed. "What? It wouldn't."

Tala shrugged. "Of course not. Like I said, she's an idiot."

This was how Kai found them an hour later, this time involved in Chazz's pick of 'Hannibal' and bickering over whether the book or the movie was better.

The bluenette stared at them in puzzlement for a few moments before drawing attention to himself by moving to stand in front of the TV.

Chazz sat forward in annoyance. "Uhm, _move_ please. We're missing the best part! He's about to feed her that guy's brain!"

The absurd sentence made Kai perform a slight double-take before shaking it off and glaring at all three of them. "Have none of you noticed anything?"

Tala blinked. "Like what?"

The other blader sighed in exasperation. "Like the _weather_? Can't you _hear_ that?"

They paused instantly, and it didn't take long to realise exactly what Kai was referring to. Over the sound the television made, the roar of a storm could be heard quite clearly, now that they were paying attention. With no windows in the room, none of them had really noticed anything relating to the outside world.

"How bad is it?" Tala asked his friend.

Kai folded his arms. "Bad enough for you –" he nodded at Bastion "– to be spending the night here if it doesn't let up. As it is, it's definitely not safe to be travelling."

Bastion frowned. "Oh, but I couldn't impose…"

The bluenette merely shrugged. "You don't exactly have a choice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Sound Effects and Overdramatics

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: T (for the moment, though it may go either up or down)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter 4**: Unusual Situations

---

"So Bastion, how's life back at Duel Academy?"

Currently, the two duellists were attempting to find something for Bastion to wear to bed. Tala had ushered them into what Chazz had first assumed to be another room of some kind but had soon realised it was actually a walk-in closet of ridiculous size. The entire area was filled with clothing racks, wardrobes and drawers, all of which contained what Tala termed 'stuff he'd kinda gone off'. If this was Tala's _old _clothes collection, Chazz hated to imagine how much space his current one took up…

"Oh, you know how it is," Bastion answered pleasantly from where he was stood flicking through the clothes hangers. "School can be quite boring during the holidays, don't you think?"

Chazz snorted, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't know. I make a habit of only going near that place when I have to."

"Hmm, yes, I've noticed. Maybe that explains your grades…"

"My grades are fine!" was the growled reply.

Bastion laughed. "Relax, Chazz, I'm joking with you. But as I was saying, there isn't all that much to do for fun around there this time of year. Jaden spends most of his time antagonising Dr Crowler. Oh, and I do believe they were teaching Syrus how to swim just before I left…"

The other teen nodded absently, not really listening. He leaned forward into one of the many wardrobes, examining its contents curiously as he continued their conversation. "And… Alexis?" Conveniently, his face was now hidden from Bastion, making it impossible for him to spot the blush that coloured Chazz's cheeks at the mention of the blond girl.

"Oh, she's fine," was his amicable response. "She asked me to say 'hi' to you for her."

"She did??" Instantly, Chazz whirled around, his expression suddenly a lot happier. "What, nothing else? No message? A note maybe?" Grey eyes flicked over every inch of Bastion as if he thought said note might be hidden somewhere on his person.

Bastion sweat-dropped, realising his mistake quickly enough. "Ah, Chazz…" he began sheepishly. "Would you mind terribly if I gave you some advice?"

"Advice?"

"Well, between you and me, Alexis isn't exactly pining over you, now, is she? You should really try to stop pining over _her_."

"Pining? Who's _pining_?"

Bastion sighed. "…Never mind…" In an attempt to change the subject, he asked cordially, "So what's Kai like? He seems very polite."

"The Soviet?" Chazz snorted scornfully. "_Polite_. Ha!" He looked like he wanted to say more, but apparently the rant was too much for him. The words choked him, and with a scowl he turned away from the other duellist, returning to his wardrobe. He regarded the clothes in front of him with his hands locked on his hips. He wasn't impressed. Pulling a hanger out, he held it up in front of himself, regarding the light blue T-shirt with a raised eyebrow. After barely a few seconds, he tossed the article of clothing carelessly over his shoulder. Two more shirts, a pair of jeans and a jumper followed it.

It was only when Bastion finally glanced over – nearly throwing a fit at the disrespectful manner in which Chazz was acting – that the black haired teen relented and ceased his attack on the previously neat collection.

This, however, resulted in the problem of his boredom, which was never a good thing.

"Can we _go _yet? Just pick something already!"

Bastion cast a rather worried look at him. "Yes, well I _would_, but nothing here seems to be my size…"

"Your _size_?! For God's sake, don't be so picky! Just hurry up!!"

"But everything's too small!"

Letting out an irritated growl, Chazz strode across to him, scanning the rack that Bastion was stood next to. He reached out, grabbing the first T-shirt that came to hand and a loose pair of pants that looked as if they might be three-quarter length on the tall duellist. He shoved them against Bastion's chest, forcing the other boy to catch them instinctively.

"Here. They'll do. Jeez, how hard was that?"

Bastion continued to look nonplussed. "They're at least two sizes too small."

Waving a hand dismissively, Chazz headed for the door. "Two sizes? That's nothing. Stop being such a prude. Now, I'm going to go get changed, and then I'm going downstairs and _demanding_ someone make me hot chocolate before bed…" His voice trailed off as he disappeared down the hallway, leaving Bastion to look down despairingly at the items of clothing he still held.

---

Downstairs, the bluenette ranted furiously to an unconcerned Tala.

"This is ridiculous! Not only do I have _yet another _of them crashing here, I've missed at least three meetings already! I was supposed to see Franklin earlier!" The last part referred to the head of the Hiwatari lawyers.

Tala didn't react at first, merely flipping a page of the magazine in his lap instead. "…Why?" he asked eventually, not looking up. "Are we being sued again?"

"Why do you always ask that?"

"Well are we?"

"...Hn."

Tala spared him a pointed look before returning his attention to the latest gossip column.

The storm had not eased, as Kai had fervently hoped it would. In fact, although it had briefly calmed for almost an hour at around half four, if he wasn't mistaken, it was now getting even worse. As if to prove his point, thunder grumbled moodily outside.

He sighed, dropping himself onto the couch opposite his friend. He supposed it could be worse. After all, he could always rearrange his schedule for tomorrow. He'd end up spending most of the day away from the mansion, but Tala was perfectly capable of keeping an eye on Chazz and his friend. Yes, that'd work out fine…

It was now well into the evening, having gone dark outside nearly an hour ago. The redhead looked perfectly relaxed, already changed into his pyjamas, which consisted of a baggy white T-shirt and loose navy blue shorts that revealed quite an expanse of leg (something Tala was perfectly aware of, Kai knew). He was leaning back casually against a mountain of cushions, a glossy magazine totally captivating his attention. As usual, he was totally unconcerned by the outside world and the tantrums it might be throwing at this moment in time.

Kai could only shake his head in wonder at that kind of attitude. He couldn't remember the last time he'd allowed himself something as mundane as lounging around the house.

It was at that moment that the second set of teenagers in the house made their appearance. Well… one did, pausing in the doorway before turning back and dragging a very unwilling companion into the room with him, practically cackling wickedly as he did so.

Kai blinked. Okaaay…

Chazz looked normal, dressed in the same pyjama pants he'd worn the night previous, as well as adding a plain black top. But Bastion…

Bastion was wearing the tightest top imaginable. And for someone described as a 'science geek', he was pretty well defined.

Finally, something managed to distract Tala from his latest celebrity interview. The redhead glanced up, eyes instantly dancing. "Oops. Don't my old clothes fit you? Sorry." The grin that flashed across his features said differently, however.

Kai gave him a withering glare. He knew full well what the other Russian was doing. He'd definitely managed to engineer this situation somehow – not to be cruel, of course. No, he was just being a pervert.

Bastion edged into the room hesitantly, colour blooming on his face. Kai actually felt sorry for the polite and proper duellist. Taking pity on him, he opened his mouth to offer a set of his own clothes, which would no doubt fit much better, but was interrupted by Tala bounding from the couch to appear beside the mortified teen.

Icy eyes cast an appreciative look up and down the other boy, smiling as he did so. "It's not that bad. You can pull it off."

"I sincerely doubt that," Bastion protested, shaking his head.

"_Trust _me, yeah?" And with that, Tala set about forcefully guiding his… well, _victim_ towards the couch, practically shoving him down and settling himself at his side, probably more close than was necessary.

Chazz's lip curled at the display. He caught Kai's gaze by accident and was half-amused to see the same expression reflected there. Until he remembered who he was looking at, that was. Snapping his head to the side he looked away defiantly.

Kai scowled. "What are you both doing down here anyway? I thought you wanted nothing more than to stay away from us."

"I do," Chazz snapped quickly. "But I want a drink first. Where the hell are the maids around here?!"

"Brat…" Kai muttered, causing Chazz to narrow his eyes angrily. Louder, he answered, "How should I know? Do it yourself."

That gave the younger teen pause. For a split second, Kai thought he glimpsed embarrassment on his face, but it was gone swiftly, if indeed it had even been there in the first place.

"Like Iknow _how_ to. I'm hardly practiced at servant's work."

The bluenette remained unimpressed. "It's easy. Pour the water into the glass. Surely even _you _can handle that?"

The duellist growled at him, annoyed. "I want hot chocolate," he clarified, as if this won him the argument hands down.

Slowly, a slate blue eyebrow arched disbelievingly. "Are you being serious? You don't know how to make _hot chocolate_?"

"Humph. So what if I don't?"

Kai could only shake his head wordlessly, thinking up twenty kinds of moron to call the youngest Princeton.

"Why don't you just –"

He was drowned out, however, by a massive crash of thunder that sounded as if it was directly over their heads. Before he could blink, Chazz had practically dived across the room and seated himself firmly next to his redheaded friend. He looked even paler than usual, and it didn't take a genius to see the fright he'd gotten from the loud sound. Kai couldn't help but laugh out loud, causing furious grey eyes to turn on him.

But before Chazz could say a word, all of them were plunged into darkness as another thunderclap sounded, vibrating through the room.

"Uhm… what just happened?" Tala's voice drifted through the darkness.

"I believe the electric mains must have short circuited," answered Bastion calmly.

"_Why_?!" came Chazz's slightly shriller response.

"Lightning," Kai guessed (correctly, as it would turn out). "It's cut the power."

"Isn't there a… what do you call it? A back-up or something?" Chazz questioned.

"There _should_ be…"

"Hmm," Bastion muttered, obviously thinking. "If it struck the main system it could have disrupted the back-up generator as well…"

"Great…" Tala muttered with a sigh. "Kai? Is there a torch around here or anything? As exciting as this is, Nervous over here is cutting off the circulation to my hand."

The sound of Kai's smirk could easily be heard. "Afraid of the dark Chazz?"

"No! I just… don't like thunder storms…"

"Uh huh. And as for a torch, I don't think there's any around here."

Chazz rolled his eyes at the bluenette's 'helpfulness' – not that it did much good, as no one could even _see _his scornful expression. What were they supposed to do now? Sit in the pitch black all night?! It wasn't like they could move without a light. Even Kai wouldn't know this place well enough to navigate in the dark.

Why couldn't his brothers at least have left him in the care of someone halfway competent…?

He was abruptly snapped from his thoughts by a glowing yellow figure appearing in front of his face. He had to blink against the sudden light. He knew instantly what it was.

"Boss! What are you – whoa! It's dark in here! What's going on?"

"Shut up!" he snapped, before realising that – once again – everybody present thought he was talking to himself. But he was used to that by now, and ignored them for the time being. Turning his annoyance on Ojama, he growled out his instructions to the little spirit. "You! Find a light or something."

"Right!" was his obedient cry. "Follow me, boss!"

The spirit began to drift away from him and he quickly stood up to follow it.

"Chazz? What are you doing?" came Tala's concerned voice.

"Just _wait_," he instructed short-temperedly, in no mood to convince them that he really could see the duel spirit.

Carefully, he took a step toward the hovering creature, then another, faster as it began to move more quickly away from him. He was almost surprised when he wasn't led straight into a table. Just in case, he made sure to mutter through gritted teeth, "If I end up going headlong, I won't hesitate to rip up your card."

"Aaawww, boss, I know you don't mean that! And anyway, look! I found candles!" Ojama swooped forward a small distance, its pale light partially illuminating one of the fancy candlesticks that adorned the mantelpiece.

Chazz smiled grimly, reaching out to take one. "Has anyone got a lighter?"

There was a pause before Kai eventually answered him, sounding rather surprised. "…There are matches somewhere on the fireplace."

Reaching out, he snatched up the glowing creature, which let out a protesting squeak. Ignoring it, he proceeded to use the duel spirit as a makeshift torch, manoeuvring its light until he found what he was looking for. Releasing Ojama in favour of the precious box of matches, he wasted no time in striking one and carefully holding the small flame to the candle wick.

Once the first was done, it didn't take long to light several others.

Chazz held his candle triumphantly as the others were passed around and some placed on various surfaces. He smirked as he noticed the bluenette staring at him carefully.

"How did you do that?" Kai asked, his expression guarded.

Chazz smiled in what he hoped was an enigmatic fashion and stayed silent. Well he was hardly about to admit that he hadn't really done anything besides follow an animated fairylight, now, was he?

---

People always said how 'cosy' it could be, being inside in the warmth while a storm raged on in the background. Chazz didn't agree. In fact, he couldn't remember being this agitated before in his life. He hated storms. He really did. Especially when there was _lightning_.

Sighing, he looked across at the other occupants of the room, all of whom were silent and motionless.

They hadn't moved from the living room in the past hour, which was when the electricity had been cut. No one really wanted to split up in the vast mansion when it was pitch black around them. Tala had argued the rational point that if they had gone their separate ways using the candles as light, and one of those candles had gone out, that person would be left stranded wherever they happened to be until morning.

Long story short: they were stuck here. Together.

The redhead abruptly flicked a page in his magazine, which he was trying to read by candlelight. The quiet sound was seemed terribly loud. He glanced at them apologetically.

This was ridiculous! Not only was Chazz jittering with nervous energy, he was absolutely bored, just to top it all off! There was no way he could sleep, and no one was talking, or even _doing _anything remotely entertaining…

Grey eyes scanned across the room, taking in the sight of Bastion's discomfort as Tala lay back against him, pretending to be oblivious as he rested his head in the duellist's lap. Amused but not satisfied, Chazz continued to search for something – _anything _– to distract him. His gaze finally landed on Kai.

The bluenette was sat on the floor, his back resting against the couch. In front of him was the coffee table, and on it was his candle. He was looking at it fixedly, the reflected flame turning his eyes crimson. As Chazz watched, the blader drew his knees up and gently rested his chin on them, the expression on his face slightly troubled. Despite himself, the duellist couldn't help but be curious as to what was going on in that head.

As the black haired teen continued to stare, the red eyes suddenly turned on him. Startled, Chazz had no chance to glance away. A slate grey eyebrow rose at him, but Kai said nothing otherwise, swiftly returning to his pensive state.

Chazz was almost disappointed. Even sarcastic, petty bantering would have been better than the silence. Finally losing his patience, he let out a loud and annoyed sigh.

"Can't we at least _talk _about something?"

Bastion looked at him. "What would you have us talk about?"

He shrugged. "Who cares? Anything! …As long as it's not the bloody weather."

Kai smirked but still refused to comment.

Tala sat up all of a sudden. "Oooh, I know! Can we play a game or something?"

"…That's not exactly what I had in mind…"

"What about Truth or Dare?" the redhead went on, ignoring the duellist's feeble protests. "I love that game. The last time me and Kai played –"

"Doesn't need to be discussed," the bluenette finished for him, cutting him off with a stern glare. Chazz flicked a glance at him before performing a double-take. Was that a _blush_? The seventeen year old had to fight the urge to point and laugh. He– Wait. _Kai played Truth or Dare…?_

"_You _played Truth or Dare?!"

The bluenette gave him a cold look. "Not by choice," was all he answered, though.

Behind them, Tala grinned. "Right then. We're playing."

All three of the redhead's companions sweat-dropped. Oh this was _so_ not good…

There were _far _too many secrets in one room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Sound Effects and Overdramatics

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: T (for the moment, though it may go either up or down)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter 5**: Into The Dark

---

**Sakuri: **IMPORTANT! I went back and rewrote the previous 4 chapters, so if tiny details are changed, that's why.

Sorry I was away so long.

---

"I'll go first!" Tala volunteered with unnecessary enthusiasm, making each of his companions slightly uneasy. His hand was raised like he was in a classroom, and he was practically bouncing with excitement. "Okay, we'll start off with something simple. Chazz, truth or dare?"

The duellist cast him a wary glance, eventually murmuring, "Truth." At least he could lie, if necessary.

"Who is this Alexis I've heard you and Bastion here mention several times?"

Chazz blinked, taken aback by the unexpected question, then cast an accusing look at his fellow duellist, who suddenly couldn't meet his eyes. "She's no one. She goes to our school."

"Now, now. The game is called _Truth _or Dare, Chazz."

"I'm _telling _the truth," he ground out.

Tala turned to Bastion, whom he was still pressed up against. "Is he?" Both Kai and Chazz had to look away in disgust as the redhead all but batted his eyelashes.

Bastion, naturally, went red in a second. "Ah, well... I mean obviously she's not 'no one'... That is to say... I-I-"

"Tala, put him down," the bluenette suddenly interrupted, sounding irritated. "Bastion, why don't you take a turn?"

The duellist looked exceptionally pleased, casting his eyes about the group before settling on the redhead next to him. "Tala?"

"Uhm... Dare. No, truth! Truth."

Bastion seemed to hesitate, faint colouring touching his tanned cheeks. "It's... it's something of a personal question... I'm not sure if it's entirely appropriate, really."

"Go ahead."

"It's just... A-are you gay?"

Even Tala looked surprised, blinking for a few moments. Then a strange expression crossed his face, one which was both fond and sly at the same time. "Very," he answered with a suggestive grin that said all else which need be said.

Bastion blushed, and Chazz rolled his eyes scornfully. "Didn't the flames singeing your eyebrows tip you off?" he muttered, earning a peeved look from the redhead and a suppressed chuckle from Kai.

The duellist shook his head and realised it was his turn in the inane game he somehow found himself a part of. He sighed and glanced and the bluenette, muttering uninterestedly, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Chazz cast his mind about for an embarrassing enough question, but honestly there wasn't much he _wished _to know about the other teenager. He sighed and settled on confirming his earlier suspicion.

"You two sleeping together or something?"

Kai looked startled as he glanced at the redhead. "With Tala? _No_."

"Don't have to sound _so _horrified..." the other blader muttered dryly.

"Why would you think that?"

Chazz sweat dropped and gave a shrug, feeling vaguely awkward now in the face of their shared incredulity. "He called you... 'gorgeous'. And he was outside your room that night. And he actually seems to _like _you, for reasons I can't fathom..."

"So that means I'm fucking him...?" Kai asked, pronouncing the bold words delicately.

The duellist shrugged again, feeling his own face heat up with a blush. Something about the bluenette's intense red stare and the carefully raised brow made him feel decidedly uncomfortable, and he realised in annoyance that somehow the embarrassment factor had backfired.

Tala broke the tension. "Please. As if Kai's my type. Who wants to deal with all that broody attitude and trust issues?"

The phoenix blader blinked and turned on the redhead. "Excuse me? Trust issues? I am in the room you know..."

"Oh, you know it's true. You wouldn't make a friend in your life if you weren't _forced_ to tolerate them in the beginning –"

"Tala, I don't think this is the time."

But the redhead went on, oblivious to or ignoring the note of warning in his friend's voice. "Think about it. You wouldn't be friends with me if it wasn't for Boris. You _definitely _wouldn't talk to Tyson and Rei and all those others if you hadn't been on their team. You wouldn't –"

"Tala!"

They jumped at the sharp, barking command which came out of the blader's mouth, the slightest hint of a Russian accent coming through in his anger. Kai raised his eyebrows pointedly when the other finally looked at him. "Shut up."

Tala let out a huff. "Fine." He looked, for a moment, as if he was resisting the urge to stick out his tongue, his icy eyes flashing in annoyance. Without looking away from the sparking red glare locked on his own, he muttered quietly, "Chazz, truth or dare?"

The duellist hesitated, before picking dare.

A smile slowly curved the redhead's lips, and Chazz realised belatedly he'd made the wrong choice. He opened his mouth to change it, but Tala wouldn't give him the chance. Still staring intently at the bluenette, he said simply, "I dare you to kiss Kai."

"_What_?!" Chazz was on his feet before realising he'd even moved. "Wh-_what_?!"

Kai only looked angrier than ever. "Tala, stop it."

"It's just a dare," was the all too innocent response. "I don't know what the big problem is."

"It's a dare you purposely came up with just to piss me off."

"And why would I do a thing like that? Honestly, Kai, it's not even _your _dare..."

Whatever the bluenette was about to retort with was cut off, however, by Chazz's spluttering. "You people are freaks." He cast a scathing look at Tala. "Sex obsessed _freaks_."

The wolf blader sighed, seeming to relent when he saw how distressed his game was making the younger teen. "Look, forget about it, Chazz. I'll –"

"No. I don't want to play anymore," he snapped, beginning to back away from the dimly lit area where they'd gathered. "I don't want to be _here _anymore." And with that he snatched up one of the candles from a nearby surface and turned on his heel, storming off into the depths of the mansion.

A silence fell over the three remaining boys as they stared at the spot where he'd stood, feeling uncomfortable and a little guilty, until Kai turned back and levelled a glare at the redhead.

"See, _this _is why I don't play Truth or Dare with you anymore."

"Oh come off it! When has something like this _ever_ happened before?"

"What, you don't remember last time getting entirely out of hand? Tyson didn't stop screaming at me for a weekbecause _you_ shaved off his eyebrow while he _slept_!"

"That's completely different –"

Bastion coughed politely, drawing the attention of the two Russians. "Ah, not to interrupt, but is anyone going to go after Chazz? It would be dreadful if he got lost during this blackout..."

Kai sighed resignedly and got to his feet, also picking up the candle from the coffee table. "I'll do it," he snapped, sounding less than enthusiastic about his little rescue mission.

"Here," Bastion said, holding out something to the bluenette. "He forgot his deck. I'm certain he'd appreciate you returning it to him."

"Hn," was all the blader said as he took the pack of cards and deposited them carelessly in one of the many pockets lining his blue cargo pants. Then he, too, disappeared into the darkness beyond their candle lit circle, a flare of white scarf the last they saw of him.

Tala sighed. "He really has to cut down on the melodramatic exits..."

---

_Why _had he not learned his lesson?

That was all Chazz could think as he wandered slowly through the pitch black hallways and navigated the hazardous stairs. Had his last misadventure of this sort, only last night, not taught him better? He had only the vaguest sense of which direction he should be going in to find the room he slept in, which grew more uncertain every time he was forced to turn a corner or mount yet another staircase he hadn't been expecting. Twice he'd almost broken his neck by taking a tumble, and each time the feeble flame atop his candle threatened to go out, which would plunge him into unrelenting darkness. He was recalling all over again his hatred for the Hiwatari mansion.

Rationally, he knew he shouldn't have left the living room on his own, but some lines simply should not be crossed. Even now he felt his outrage flare at the thought of what the redhead had asked him to do. It was sick, that's what it was. As if he would ever in a million years degrade himself by... by _kissing _that Soviet freak! Eugh! It didn't bare thinking about...

Chazz shuffled onwards, by this point certain that he was hopelessly lost. He walked on for a minute or two more before coming to a stop, feeling defeated. Well, he thought to himself, so what? It wasn't the proudest of situations to be in, but waiting out the rest of the night wouldn't kill him. When morning came and it was a bit lighter he'd find his way back to his own room and tell the others he'd been there all night. Better they think that than know the truth.

With a sigh, he rested his back against the nearest wall and slid downwards, coming to rest with his legs drawn up to his chest and the candle settled carefully at his side. Its weak light cast dancing shadows all around him, making him edgy as they took on looming shapes. He folded his arms over his knees and rested his chin there.

How was he going to survive two weeks in this place? It had only been two days and already he was going insane. He wanted to go home. No, strike that, he wanted to go back to school. Never again would he complain about being in Red Dorm, or that Jayden was too loud, or Syrus too whiney, or Alexis too stuck up. He'd _kill _to be surrounded by their trivial banter right now!

Sulking, he settled his head more comfortably in his arms and closed his eyes against the unnerving flicker of the candlelight. He felt tired, too tired to care that he was uncomfortable and cold and alone in the dark. He wanted his bed. Even one of those nice couched downstairs would do. Just somewhere to go to sleep...

He didn't notice drifting off. One minute he was awake and pouting, the next oblivion had claimed him. In fact, he never even found out how long had passed during his reprieve – only that, when he woke up, curled up on his side on the carpeted floor, the candle had burned out and he was left blind in the dark.

He panicked, at first, scrambling back upright. Now what was he supposed to do? He was going to be stuck here forever! Then inspiration struck and he plunged his hand into his pocket, searching for the pack of Duel Monster cards he always kept with him, wondering if he could summon Ojama to provide a light for him.

The cards were nowhere to be found.

Before he got so much as a chance to worry over this horrifying revelation, something drew his attention. There was a sound in the distance, a soft buzzing, and he realised belatedly the noise must have been what had woken him up. He went still and strained his ears to listen, and sure enough the dull drone was getting louder. Coming closer, he corrected himself with a prickle of unease. It became a high pitched whine, and Chazz found himself pressing back against the wall.

"Who's there?" he demanded, forcing himself not to stammer and putting all the authority he could muster into his voice.

The buzzing dropped away for a brief moment, and then rose in pitch and volume, making him certain that whatever was making the sound was hurrying through the darkness towards him. He staggered to his feet and began to back away, keeping one hand on the wall to guide him.

"I said, who's there?! I'm warning you –"

"Chazz?"

The duellist froze at the sound of his name being spoken. As he stood there, the source of the buzzing finally reached him, and he looked down as a small blue spinning top collided with his foot.

"Chazz, is that you?"

He squinted as light hurt his eyes, approaching quickly. "Hiwatari?"

"I've been looking for you forever!" came the short tempered greeting as the bluenette reached him, his red eyes brighter than usual in the candle's light. "What were you doing?!"

"Throwing a fucking picnic, what does it look like?"

Kai held out his hand and the blue beyblade flew up to smack his palm. He looked unimpressed. "Come on," he snapped. "Let's go back before we _both _end up sat in the dark."

Chazz, however, stood his ground with crossed arms. "Why? So you can subject me to more of your childish games? I don't think so."

The bluenette sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't have time for this. Just get back to the living room where I can keep an eye on you."

"There you go again!" the duellist suddenly cried, pointing an accusing finger wildly at the other. "Treating me like a kid! Well I'm not. I –"

"Oh, trust me, I know. If you were a kid I could lock you in your room and have the maids deal with you! As it is I'm just stuck with a _brat_!" Kai reached out in frustration and took hold of the other teen's arm, intending to drag him along if he had to.

"Hands off, Soviet!" Chazz snarled, and proceeded to struggle.

So intent was he on freeing himself from the other's surprising strong grip, he took no notice of where his limbs flailed. Unfortunately, one of those limbs happened to flail towards the one and only feeble light that remained to them, and with a small puff of air it went out.

They both froze as everything went black. The wick of the candle continued to glow hopefully for a few seconds, then that too went dim and they were, effectively, blind.

He sweat dropped, mustering a nervous smile. "Heh... heh... Oops?"

Somewhere close by, the phoenix blader sighed.

"Well that's just... _great_..."

---

Back in the living room, Bastion was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"T-Tala, I really don't think this is necessary..."

"Are you kidding? Have you felt how cold it's gone? We have to conserve body heat! Now, hold me tighter."

"But –"

"This is an emergency situation, you know. It's not time for modesty."

Bastion sighed in defeat and did as he was told. "Kai and Chazz have been gone an awfully long time. Do you think they're alright?"

"Who cares...?"

"Pardon?"

"I said, I'm sure they're fine. This _is _Kai's house, he knows his way around."

"I suppose..."

"Don't you think candlelight is romantic?"

The duellist blinked at the odd question, feeling another blush settle on his face and his discomfort increase yet again.

---

"I'm cold," Chazz murmured eventually, a good twenty minutes after the light had gone out and the first words they'd said to each other since.

He received only silence in response.

The duellist felt a moment's fright as he wondered if Kai had managed to sneak off somehow. "Y-you're still there, aren't you?"

"...Hn."

Despite himself, he was relieved to know he hadn't been left alone. Again. Even if the older teen spent the entire night sulking and blaming him, having someone was better than no one.

A shiver took him by surprise, and he wrapped his arms even tighter around himself, ducking his head. "Arrgh, it's _freezing _in this place! What are you trying to do? Recreate the homey feel of frikkin' _Russia_?!"

"Aren't you tired of the Russian jokes yet...?" Kai drawled, startling the other as he spoke for the first time since his arrival.

"Not even close," Chazz hissed back, gritting his teeth against the steadily descending temperature. "I swear, when my brothers hear about this, whatever you owe them will be tripled! You hear that? _Tripled_! The Chazz is not to be treated like a common –"

Something soft hit him squarely in the face and settled over his head, putting a swift end to his tirade. Sweat dropping, he reached up and grasped it, trying to figure out what it was he held without the use of his sight.

"Wear that, if you're cold. Just stop whinging, for god's sake. Bad enough I'm stuck here because of you..."

Blinking in surprise, he realised what it was he was holding. Hiwatari's scarf. For long moments, he wasn't entirely sure what to do with it, even debating tossing it back scornfully. He certainly didn't wantto accept _anything_ from the bluenette, particularly when it was only given out of pity. But it was just that it was _so_ cold...

Giving in, he quickly wrapped the length of soft material around his neck, even pulling it up over his mouth and nose. He imagined he looked vaguely ridiculous, but who was there to see him?

"Hmph. I suppose you expect me to say thank you now..."

"The thought never even crossed my mind."

They lapsed back into silence, unsure what else to say. Chazz was fairly certain this was the most miserable night of his life. He sighed, accidently inhaling the crisp scent of the other boy from his scarf. He smelled like rain, not unpleasant.

The duellist shook his head to clear it of such sentiments, annoyed with himself.

He couldn't believe he'd ended up in such a stupid situation! If he'd just remembered to pick up his deck before storming out back there he'd be fine. "How could I have left them...!" he whispered in anger.

"Did you say something?"

"Not to the likes of you," he snapped, his irritation towards himself spilling over. When Kai said nothing more, obviously retreating into affronted silence, Chazz rolled his eyes and said in a slightly more civil tone, "I'm annoyed that I don't have my cards."

"Oh, those," the bluenette said, sounding indifferent. "I forgot. Here."

Chazz blinked obliviously in the dark. "What?" He heard the other let out an annoyed breath, then the rustle of clothing as Hiwatari finally shifted from his seated position. To his surprise, he sensed the other settle next to him, grope about for a moment until he found his hand, then pressed something hard into his palm.

The duellist gasped. "My deck!" Elated, he grasped the cards tightly, blindly shuffling through them, a plan already forming. Sure enough, as soon as he touched the correct card, something yellow flashed into his vision, almost blinding him with the soft glow it emitted.

"Yo boss!"

"Finally!" he snapped at the tiny sprite, feeling ill tempered. "Get me the hell out of here!"

Ojama saluted obediently. "Right away, boss!" It zoomed higher into the air and Chazz stood up. With Ojama's yellow light dimly illuminating the hallway, he could see just enough to shuffle forward.

"Chazz? What are you doing?"

To himself, the duellist smirked at the alarm audible in the bluenette's voice. Good. Let Kai be the one left helpless in his own ridiculously oversized mansion for once. Serve him right. He continued to walk away, not looking back as the blader rose to his feet, swearing angrily.

"Chazz, get back here!"

The younger teen continued to ignore him, following the pale light the card spirit provided, a light that was invisible to anyone other than him, he knew. Kai must have thought him insane. He didn't care.

"You're just going to get lost again," the bluenette snapped. "And I won't come looking for you a second time."

To Chazz's annoyance, Ojama seemed to hesitate, casting a look over its shoulder. "Aaw, boss, you really gonna leave him?!"

"Of course I am," he growled. "Why shouldn't I?"

"But –"

"Just shut up, pest!"

He got all the way to the end of the hallway before he stopped. He didn't turn back, but stood there for long moments, undecided. Without conscious thought, his hand absently stroked one end of the scarf still wrapped around him.

"Arrgh!" More angry at himself than anyone else, he spun on his heel and stalked back the way he'd come. He thought he was being quiet, but still the bluenette obviously heard him coming.

Red eyes stared blindly in his direction, a bitter smile playing about the tattooed face. "You got far," Kai mocked.

Chazz reached out and tugged the other's sleeve. "Let's just go, before I change my mind again." Mentally berating himself for his weakness, he began to lead the other through the shadowy halls.

"You expect me to believe you've all of a sudden developed the ability to see in the dark..." the blader was saying sceptically.

"I expect you to just be grateful that I don't push you down a flight of stairs, Soviet!"

"Will you _stop _calling me that?!"

"Why should I?" Chazz asked, grinning. "I kind of like it as a nickname."

"Racist," Kai muttered.

"Communist," the other retorted promptly, satisfied by the furious growl it elicited from the other. (1)

They continued in this manner all the way back, Chazz sometimes getting so involved in the verbal sparring match that he almost _did _lead the other blindly down a flight of stairs. Only at the last second did he snap out a warning, which amused him greatly as it caused the bluenette to freeze with one foot still raised in midstep, awaiting instructions.

The duellist was still cackling vindictively when they found their way back to the living room. The flickering glow of candles could be seen in the doorway, so Chazz felt safe to dismiss Ojama and put away his deck. They stepped inside, only to pause in the threshold, wearing identical expressions of surprise and bemusement.

Still on the couch where they'd left them were Bastion and Tala, sound asleep. The dark haired duellist had slumped down to rest his head on the armrest, his long body taking up all three cushions. The latter of the two had somehow slotted himself in between the sleeping boy and the back of the couch, and was now snoring contentedly with one arm thrown across the other's chest and his head pillowed comfortably on his shoulder.

Kai sweat dropped. "Least _someone _had a good night..." he murmured, somewhat at a loss.

Next to him, Chazz smirked. "Not for long," he responded, pulling out his silver mobile seemingly from nowhere and holding it out as he snapped a picture. "He is _so _never going to forget this..."

---

**Sakuri: **(1) The Russian jokes aren't meant to be taken seriously, before anyone gets offended. They're just Chazz being a git.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Sound Effects and Overdramatics

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: T (for the moment, though it may go either up or down)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter 6**: Playing Games

---

The storm continued. It wasn't as bad as before, but as he was apparently the only responsible one among them, Kai didn't feel entirely comfortable with sending Bastion out into the hazardous conditions. Besides, he didn't mind the European boy. With his mild mannered ways and a friendliness that for once didn't grate on his nerves, he almost reminded the blader of Rei. So keeping him around wasn't too much of a problem, and he worked wonders at keeping Tala occupied, who in turn kept Chazz distracted, which all resulted in a happier Kai.

The first thing he did when morning came (well, aside from sticking around to watch as Chazz gleefully showed Bastion the incriminating photos he'd taken, much to the other's mortification) was to go and fix the power supply. He didn't think he'd survive the day if he had to deal with the three younger teens being bored as well as cooped up. Tala alone would induce insanity.

After that he headed for the kitchen, where his 'guests' had gathered for breakfast. It was an amusing spectacle, he thought, as he spent a moment watching from the doorway. Tala was _still _beaming like the cat who'd got the cream, thrilled by the fact he'd woken up in his current crush's arms – and perversely pleased that there had been witnesses. Bastion was incapable of looking anywhere in his direction, a seemingly permanent red stain colouring his cheeks as he quietly ate his buttered toast, which was only perpetuated by the fact that Chazz had yet to stop pointing and laughing.

Taking pity on Bastion's plight, the bluenette tutted disapprovingly as he wandered past the island counter which they sat around. "Why don't you tell them how you spent most of last night huddled up with my scarf, Chazz?" he asked innocently. "I'll be wanting that back, by the way..."

The younger teen went silent instantly, turning a shade of blue with humiliation. Tala's attention immediately zeroed in on the boy with unnerving focus. "Did you really?" he practically purred.

"I... I... Not like _he's _making it sound!" Grey eyes flashed towards the phoenix blader in fury, but Kai was no longer paying him a bit of attention, preoccupied with making himself a morning coffee.

The redhead was glancing back and forth between Chazz and the bluenette, an almost feral expression plastered across his face. If Kai had looked up and glimpsed it he might have felt a twinge of trepidation, but, as always, he was at his most unobservant in the mornings, and neither of the other two knew what to make of it.

"Well..." Tala murmured eventually, smiling. "That _is _interesting."

"No it isn't," was the duellist's quick, short-tempered response. With a clear effort at changing the subject, he let out a huff and folded his arms. "I hope there's something to do around here today or I'll die of boredom."

Tala shrugged and took a sip of orange juice from the nearby glass. "Kai could always show you what a beybattle's like."

Chazz looked unimpressed. "I can barely contain my excitement..."

The bluenette looked equally nonplussed. "Maybe later," he said, sounding entirely insincere. "I'm going to be on the phone most of the morning."

"Boring," the wolf blader proclaimed, screwing up his face. "_Fine_. I guess _I'll _just have to be the fun one, as always..."

"Yes, you're such a martyr..."

"Don't I know it. Now. I'm sure you've got some games around here someplace."

Kai, already absorbed in the newspaper as he leaned his hip against the counter edge and sipped his coffee, pointed vaguely upwards. "Second floor storeroom. You left a mountain of the damn things here a few weeks ago."

"He likes to pretend he hates them," the redhead said idly as he began to clear up his breakfast bowl, "but you'll notice he's practiced at any one you care to pick..."

The bluenette raised an eyebrow, feigning cluelessness. "I assure you, it's just natural talent."

"Hmm," Tala hummed sceptically.

---

They settled on computer games.

Tala carted down a whole stack, as well as two different consoles, and dumped the lot in the middle of the living room floor. He selected the first multi-player he could find and stuck it in, instructing the others to grab a controller.

Chazz grumbled at this, complaining that since he wasn't an experienced gamer – in fact, since he'd never played a computer game in his life – it wasn't really fair to expect him to compete.

Tala assured him it was all in good fun, not to be taken too seriously, and proceeded to show him how it was played...

_[Two hours later...]_

Chazz cackled madly as he bashed away at the controllers, having just earned himself yet another victory, his third win in a row. His onscreen character gave a triumphant cry and held its fist over its head, Chazz mimicking the pose as he surged to his feet with the controls lifted in the air. "Chazz rules!"

Next to him, Tala fumed. It wasn't often he was beaten at his own game – literally – and if Chazz was to be believed, he was only a beginner! But the game had brought out the duellist's obviously competitive nature, and after that it had all gone downhill for Tala. It had been somewhat unnerving to see the usually reserved Chazz transform into a screaming maniac...

Bastion, who had been soundly defeated some time ago, reached out and patted his fellow duellist's shoulder. "Congratulations, Chazz. Another well fought battle!"

"Ha! Tell me something I _don't _know!" He looked pleased and smug, casually brushing aside the dark bangs which hovered before his grey eyes. "Now, who wants to go again?"

Tala sweat dropped, not exactly enthusiastic about being thrashed for the _fourth_ time that day. "Ah, why don't we –"

He was interrupted by the door opening and Kai peering into the room, a frown on his face. "What's going on in here? All I can hear is yelling."

"I'm just busy proving, once again, that I'm the best," Chazz explained helpfully.

"_You're _winning...?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" the duellist asked, slightly offended that the older teen held such a low opinion of him.

"Hn," was all the bluenette said, however.

Tala was looking suddenly intrigued by whatever thought was currently running through his head. "Kai, why don't you come play with us?"

Kai looked reluctant, opening his mouth to make his excuses, but his redheaded friend spoke over him.

"Oh come on. You've been doing boring grown-up stuff all day! Take a break. Just half an hour. Show Chazz he's not as untouchable as he thinks."

The blader gave his customary humourless smile at that, obviously tempted. He sauntered further into the room, staring at the television screen on which their game was displayed.

Chazz scoffed dismissively. "Oh please. Isn't there any _real _competition around here?"

Red eyes flashed towards him in annoyance, and the bluenette promptly sat down and held out his hand, waiting for Tala to gleefully smack the controllers into his palm. "Fine. But just half an hour..."

_[Fifty minutes later...] _

"Refill?" Tala asked, holding out a bottle of fizzy drink without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes please. My, this is fascinating, isn't it?" Bastion murmured in a similarly zoned-out voice. They had both given up entirely on competing with either of their respective friends, and now simply looked on from the sidelines.

Both Kai and Chazz were on their feet now, driven to standing by the intensity of their match. The dark haired duellist was growling audibly from between bared teeth, while a fire which was normally only present during beybattles shone in the phoenix's eyes. Both of the teenagers jabbed frantically at their controllers, yelling senselessly, caught up in their own little world.

Tala smiled, and decided that was a good thing.

They were still playing the same round that they'd started with, and so far had seemed evenly matched. Watching the game progress and the pair becoming more and more involved, the redhead wished suddenly that Chazz knew how to blade. Now _there _was a match he wanted front row seats to. He wondered idly what the boy's bitbeast would take the form of...

Finally, as both health bars displayed online depleted to the last few millimetres, the bluenette gave a furious hiss and tapped a complex series of buttons on his control pad. On the widescreen television before them, his computer character burst into motion, delivering a combination of attacks that broke through Chazz's defences and eliminating the last of his health.

Kai's triumphant, "Ha!" was completely drowned out by the other teen's outraged, heartbroken cry. Chazz dropped to his knees and hung his head, his long black coat pooling around him.

"Aargh! No! I want a rematch!"

Bastion immediately shot to the duellist's side, hesitantly patting his back. "Now now, Chazz. Everyone loses occasionally..."

Tala nodded, silently praying he wouldn't have to sit through _another _hour of gaming – which had somewhat lost its appeal after the controls had been taken from him. "Yeah, and if it makes you feel any better, I've never known anyone else to come so close to beating Kai."

The duellist sneered without raising his head. "_Close_ isn't goodenough."

Tala and Bastion blinked at each other, at a loss.

Kai was staring down at the boy with an unreadable expression, his head cocked slightly to one side. Once again he'd withdrawn into himself now that the thrill of competition had faded.

Then, to Tala's private surprise, the bluenette held out his gloved hand in offering. Chazz blinked when the appendage appeared in front of his face, slowly raising his head to peer curiously at the phoenix blader. He narrowed his eyes but still Kai didn't move, until finally, with a begrudging sigh, the younger teen clasped the other's hand and was pulled easily to his feet.

Looking on, the redhead could barely keep himself from cheering. Oh yes, he'd been right on the money when he'd guessed they'd be good together. Kai respected people who took competition seriously and defeat to heart – and if nothing else, Chazz was all that. Admittedly, Tala didn't know the inner workings of the duellist quite as well as he knew Kai's, but from what he'd seen so far, Chazz seemed to be the type to appreciate someone to spark off of, someone who presented a challenge.

The moment passed and Chazz turned away, looking vaguely confused by the bluenette's abrupt change of attitude. He'd obviously expected mockery at his loss, and was thrown off guard by the quiet nod of acknowledgement he'd received instead.

"So," Tala called, clapping his hands to draw attention back to himself, "who's for films?"

He'd expected, in truth, Kai to leave them to it at that point, but the bluenette surprised him yet again. Casting a glance at the clock, which told them it was well into the afternoon, he appeared to debate with himself for a moment, before giving a shrug.

"Alright," he relented, casting the redhead his usual cool glance. "You know where they are."

"Anyone have a preference?"

"Something violent," the bluenette murmured as, in an unusual display of nonchalance, he crossed the room and flopped down onto the couch, one arm tucked behind his head and his legs extended across the spare cushions.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Kai, don't be such a _guy_. Have some variety."

The phoenix blader shrugged indifferently and simply continued to wait.

Sighing, the redhead admitted defeat and kneeled down to open the DVD cupboard under the television. After rifling through for several minutes, picking up many but discarding most, he finally emerged with a film in hand.

"What is it?"

"Shut up and watch," Tala said simply, popping the disk into the player and standing up. He brightened then. "Oh, wait. Don't start anything without me!" And without further explanation he disappeared from the room.

Ten minutes later, the redhead had created a makeshift cinema. He'd raided the kitchen for snacks and returned triumphant, laden with bottles of pop, crisps, chocolate and – of course – popcorn. Kai, who had no idea he'd even owned such food items, had been mildly impressed. He had even allowed it when his friend drew all the curtains and turned off the lights, so that the living room went completely dark. It had only begun to test his patience when Tala made him sit up from his reclined position and ordered him to 'scooch over', before proceeding to seat the others exactly where he thought they should sit. Surprise, surprise, the redhead had placed Bastion on the end next to himself, then Chazz, then Kai. He'd pushed it by bringing down the blanket to throw over them, but had justified himself by saying that it was alright for some, but _he _needed something to hide behind if they were going to indulge Kai's love of horror films, and unless Kai wanted to _be _that something he clung to during all the scary parts, then he would just have to put up with the blanket.

Kai let him have the blanket.

By the time Tala finally joined them, snuggling under the blanket and clicking 'play', the phoenix blader was developing something of an eye tick, but he calmed slightly as he saw the title of the film appear on the screen. _'The Strangers' _it read. Perversely, while each of the other three felt themselves growing anxious as the tense movie began, he felt himself relax. He enjoyed a well made thriller once in a while, and this one was a good choice.

It amused him how edgy his companions became as the dark mood of the film escalated. No one spoke, and often the only sound came from Tala noisily dipping into the bowl of popcorn in his lap. The redhead had lied when he'd said he'd hide behind the blanket during the scary moments in the film – so far all he'd done was hide behind a very flustered Bastion.

It was only gradually that Kai became aware of a heat emanating from his left. He cast a glance sideways without turning his head, and noticed, to his bemusement, that Chazz seemed to be closer than the last time he'd checked. The boy was wide eyed and entirely focused on the film, obviously frightened, though he was doing his best to hide it. Nevertheless, his long pale fingers were clenching anxiously in the folds of the blanket, and he seemed to be leaning towards the phoenix blader without realising it. In fact, it got to the point where the two teens were shoulder to shoulder, much to Kai's discomfort. He was growing increasingly distracted from the storyline of the film, while Chazz remained irritatingly oblivious.

He shifted position, leaning to his right and placing his left arm along the back of the couch, making it impossible for the duellist to rest against his shoulder anymore.

Problem solved, the bluenette returned his attention to the television – which lasted only as long as it took him to notice the return of the warmth, this time pressing against his side. Scowling, he looked down pointedly, but Chazz didn't catch the motion.

Kai opened his mouth to snap something scathing at the other that would swiftly remove him from the bubble of personal space the bluenette held sacred, but something stopped him. Past Chazz, just visible in the corner of the blader's eye, both Tala and Bastion were leaning forward. He glanced at them in time to see Bastion politely avert his gaze and Tala – who had no such qualms – snigger openly at him, silently gesturing between him and the younger teen, and directing a suggestive look his way.

Kai recoiled slightly as he understood what his friend was hinting at, and what they must look like: him practically with his arm around the other's shoulders, and Chazz unconsciously leaning into the contact.

Wordless, he quickly retracted the limb, folding his arms and closing his eyes, retreating behind the infamous Hiwatari shields.

Every now and then the bluenette cast annoyed sidelong glances at the duellist from beneath lowered lashes. Chazz didn't notice these, either. In the light from the television, his grey eyes had acquired a greenish tinge which might have been attractive – on anyone else, the phoenix made sure to add to himself. He was watching with his lips slightly parted and his hands idly wringing the blanket, which had been pulled up to his chin. Kai wanted to roll his eyes in exasperation but instead settled on just sighing.

There was something contradictory about Chazz. One minute the black-clad teenager was as guarded and defensive as they came, but then he would flip between outbursts of passion such as when they'd competed against each other earlier, and glimpses of childishness like being afraid of thunder and horror films. It made it impossible for Kai to come to terms with his character, and that was probably the most frustrating thing for the blader, who prided himself on being able to read a person fairly easily. There were few others who gave him such difficulty.

His own friends he'd had pegged within the first few months of knowing them. Rei: perhaps the most insecure of the Bladebreakers, but who Kai respected for his genuine love of the sport and his dedication. Max: the typical happy-go-lucky American with mild parent issues. Tyson: the boy gifted with raw talent but no idea how to use it to its fullest potential. And then there was Tala, who Kai couldn't remember _not _knowing inside and out...

He returned to his original thought with a quick shake of his head, wondering why he couldn't seem to get as deep a read on Chazz, and cursing himself for being curious.

Meanwhile, from the other side of the couch, Tala looked on in amusement. He doubted that Kai realised he was now openly staring at the younger teen, his slate coloured brows drawn together in consideration. The redhead smiled to himself and resisted the impulse to tease, even as he watched Chazz yet again start to gravitate towards the bluenette. Kai bristled for a moment, his face showing a flicker of anger, which morphed into confusion, before eventually settling on unimpressed resignation. This time the phoenix didn't pull away, allowing the duellist whatever comfort it was he took from the proximity, although he made a show of being put out by it.

Witness to the brief ad entirely silent exchange between the pair, Tala knew then that the plan which had been forming in the back of his mind had hope.

Then, feeling left out, he laid his head on Bastion's shoulder and went back to watching the film.


End file.
